To Protect You
by Turtie
Summary: Spiky raven hair with deep violet orbs. Kurosaki Kaien. Naturally orange hair with cinnamon amber eyes. Kurosaki Ichika. A single father lecturing his pair of boy girl twins about the fight at school. Or maybe also hinting a bit in the pass with her...


He set the food tray on the table, trying his best to control his temper and not spill the ice chocolate drinks over the delica

**Protect You**

He set the food tray on the table, trying his best to control his temper and not spill the ice chocolate drinks over the delicately made slices of strawberry short cake. Slowly he sunk down at the seat opposite to his kids.

"So tell me. How did the fight happen at school?" It was a demand from the father.

The two children at the opposite side of the table exchange glances, their elbows nudging the other to speak first. Meanwhile their father's frown became nastier, less impatient as every second pass by.

"Kaien. You go first."

The boy twin pointed to himself and snared at his twin sister. "It's so unfair! Just because I'm older doesn't mean I always have to go first!"

The children's father eyes narrowed. His son sure did inherit her features after all. Spiky black hair with those same color violet orbs. He let out a sign and continued. "No, Kaien. It has nothing to do with who's older. I picked on you first because you are the one who punched your classmate."

"It wasn't Kaien's fault." The twin sister finally spoke up. Her finger indicating to the strawberry shortcakes on the tray.

"May I please have one? Daddy?" her voice suddenly turned soft and sweet.

Ichika, the younger twin sister might not have inherited her features. Or maybe except one of her orange fringe keeps on falling in between her amber eyes. And about her so what famous "acting"… definitely, there's no doubt it's from her.

The father handed the strawberry cake to his daughter. Ichika of course happily accepted the offer and immediately picked the strawberry at the top with her fork, slowly savoring the sweet flavor in her mouth while her brother caste her another scowl. Those interactions between the twins are just too familiar to their father, just like back then in the pass with…

"Kaien couldn't stand that classmate making fun of my hair color". Ichika stood up, stretching out her hand and snatched the other plate of strawberry short cake. "It actually wasn't a big deal until he came and punched that guy. You sure can be way too protective over me sometimes. Right? Ni-san?" and she placed the cake in front of her brother, setting herself back in her seat.

Those violet orbs widened, a tint of pink now visible on his cheeks.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna take that strawberry then." Before her brother could say a word, the strawberry on top of his cake was already in her mouth.

"You..." The brother muttered between gritted teeth, a hundred and eighty degrees change in his emotions from embarrassment to anger.

Their father cleared his throat and continued the lecture. "Kaien. I'm not done with you yet."

The twin's attention focused back on their parent. Not fully though since they're still trying to kick each other under the table.

"You are to apologies to your classmate tomorrow and all play station games will be banned for a week. You will also be helping me on the clinic work as your punishment. Understand?"

The boy nodded his head. He knew his dad wouldn't let go of him easily. Sometimes he wonders if his mother is still here, maybe things would be… That's nonsense. Taking a deep breath, he knew his father wanted to hear that he was sorry for what he had done.

"Dad. I feel sorry that I punched my classmate right in the face. And I promise I will never do that again." Secretly he added a "not" to the end of the sentence. After all, that bastard deserved that punch for trying to do something that his sister disliked.

The twin sister had now finished her strawberry short cake. Now attempting to take away the ice chocolate drink. Her father of course spotted what his daughter was trying to do and immediately move the tray out of her reach.

"And Ichika honey." The father put up a fake smile that his daughter knew too well it's up to no good

"Yes daddy?" the twin sister answered putting up her own fake smile and girly voice.

"Would you please kindly wash the dishes when your brother is done with his cake. And why don't you go ahead and put your plates in the sink for now?"

Ichika forced herself to pull out a bigger grin. "Sure daddy. But I'm gonna get you back later for that ice chocolate." Ending her last sentence with a lower tone.

As the twin sister disappeared through the living room door, the father inched closer to his son across the table.

"Listen Kaien. I know there are times when you want to protect someone. But you have to be careful that you haven't overdone it and get yourself or even the person you want to protect into trouble."

Just like back then with…

Those violet orbs stared right back at the father. He knew his dad was indicating himself back then when he was with his mother, who will never return back to their side. He would never let that happen and lose the one he wants to protect the most.

"I understand dad. I will still be there for Ichika though."

Did everybody get who the "her" or the "kid's mother" in the story is? Yep. It's Rukia. A kind of happy with the stubborn silly twins but also a sad story at the same time with Rukia not returning back to their side. This was my first attempt writing not so bright/happy fics. It will be great to leave me a review.

REVIEW REVIEW n REVIEW :)

Turtie


End file.
